Space Cats
These refer to a collective of cat-like aliens who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Max. One of their notable features is performing an emoji-like expressions. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Max , and first arrived on Earth as tiny meteors and have existed on Earth for a month. Within a week, they have been emitting their Memory Waves across Japan, causing several people to suffer from amnesia. One day the first of the cat monsters, Mike, arose from Japan's Harbor in the vicinity of DASH's own HQ. DASH was sent to take care of the monster, but due to Mike's Memory Wave being right next to them, they immediate forgot how to pilot their jets or use their weapons. During the struggle to remember, one of DASH's jets flew into Mike and angered the monster into destroying it. Kaito unintentionally transformed into Ultraman Max, but being an organic lifeform, was also affected by Mike's Memory Waves and forgot how to fight or use his weapons. Mike quickly went on the offense when he was attacked again and damaged DASH's HQ directly, with nothing that DASH could do to stop him. Eventually during the chaos of everyone's memory loss, Kuro and Tama surfaced as well and joined Mike in attacking Ultraman Max directly with their energy bolts. Max managed to power out of their triple bolt attack and after receiving enough encouragement from Elly (DASH's non-organic android operator, who was immune to the monsters' memory waves,) Max remembered enough of his past to know how to fight back and quickly killed all three monsters with his Triple Finish attack. Trivia *Originally, Mike, Kuro, and Tama were to be named "Kafka" *According to their subtitle, they are alien cats, appearing to have cat-like tails and hind legs. *Mike, Kuro and Tama's appearance and the incidents which took place in their debut episode is an obvious homage of Yametaranese's debut episode in Return of Ultraman; aliens try to take over planet earth by spreading a diesease which causes lethargy (Yametaranese)/amnesia (Mike, Kuro, Tama), affecting the entire city even including MAT/DASH, the MAT/DASH theme starts playing at half-speed in crucial moments, Hideki Goh/Kaito Touma gets affected by the diesease themselves and in the end even Ultraman Jack/Max isn't spared from the laziness/forgetfulness diesease. Things immediately went back to normal once Yametaranese/Mike, Kuro and Tama were defeated by Ultraman Jack/Max. *Kuro's name is the katakana spelling for the color in Japanese. Ultraman X Another space cat also appeared in Ultraman X, namely . Powers and Weapons *Amnesiac Wave: Mike, Kuro, and Tama are constantly emitting memory waves that cause living beings to forget what they are doing as well as what they can do. These memory waves do not affect non-organic beings. *Energy Bolts: Mike, Kuro, and Tama can each fire a bolt of energy from their mouths, each of their own color (Mike = blue, Kuro = red, Tama = yellow). Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Feline Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju